Phoenix
tier |predators = / / / / / |previous = / |next = / / / / |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / / / |realeased = June 6th June 2nd (Beta) |tier = 15 }} UPGRADED to Phoenix! Create powerful fire tornadoes to burn your enemies alive! The Phoenix is one of the other 5 of its equivalents: the 15 Tier animals in Mope.io, and was added into Beta Mope.io on June 2nd, 2018, along with Fire Tornadoes and balancing. It can dive in lava but it's Fire Tornadoes die if it goes into a hiding hole. Technical * Upgrades from Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider, or Mammoth at 1 million XP. * Upgrades to one of the Monsters at 5 million XP. * Has an ability to forcefully spawn a Fire Tornado (at the cost of some lava) to attack other creatures. In Beta Mope.io, you can select what animal you want your tornado to attack. Appearance If you were to remove the wings and fancy tail, the Phoenix would simply look like an orange circle with a tail and a beak. However, the wings have designs that looks like fire and nothing else, and its tail has a flame decal for extra decoration. Its wings and tail also have a ripple effect to make them seem like they are made of fire. Based on: φοῖνιξ (Ancient Greek: Phoenix) the word written with Latin code language form is: phoînix, Middle english: phenix and Old english: fēnix https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology) Phoenix is a legendary bird from Greek Mythology that was orange with red and with living flames on it. Phoenix can turn in ashes when it's threatened, and can live to almost 500 years. (Not a current feature as of now in mope.io) It is considered that the Phoenix was the bird of the sun and can't be killed by fire. (Not in Mope.io yet). (If all of that was in game, the Phoenix would just be OP). Strategy Or bites Black Dragon When you are a Phoenix, unless you are in desperate need of lava, do not go in the volcano, as the many Fire Tornadoes there will burn you. Instead, go around looking for prey, and use your speed to catch your prey. When you hit your prey, they will be set on fire, so that will help you kill them. If the fire kills them, grab the meat before anyone else can. Now that your ability can damage dragons, you can attempt fighting them. Have 4 tornadoes ready and shoot them whenever possible, and try to get good tail-bites in. Doing this will result in lots of damage being done to the dragon. Do not go into a cave unless you are low health as when you do, all of your tornadoes die. Do not go to water either, as you are very slow at water, plus your ability is next to useless. Because Black Dragons can be burnt by fire tornadoes too, shoot a fire tornado at them, and run away. There are many fire tornadoes in the lava, too, so the Black Dragon will probably die in less than 10 minutes. When you see a Black Dragon at low health, shoot a fire tornado at it, and hope it kills. If it does, then you can enjoy about an extra 5 million XP, or maybe enough to level you up to a Black Dragon.Or bites If multiple people are teaming on you, summon a fire tornado and allow it to act as a distraction and a form of attack. Always play defensively when being teamed on to prevent yourself from dying too, which means protecting your tail. Fire tornadoes can also be used to make people who are following you go away, and to help you attack other Phoenixes. If you are fighting against the T-REX, don't go for its tail. Instead, do what you do as a dragon: shoot tornadoes and retreat as its ability is very strong. Unlike Dragon, stay away from the water. You are very slow there. Instead, if there is no black dragons, go near the volcano as you will never run out of lava there. Try to avoid the Monsters. Especially the Land Monster as it will spend most of its time near the lava. Be warned if you do a 1v1 arena make sure you have a lava pool in the arena or you will eventually die of dehydration. If your Computer/LapTop/etc or your Internet isn't so good, make sure to keep away from any other Phoenix, no matter if they are teaming with you or not, to avoid lag. If this will be a desert animal in the future, you may have to go out of the biome to get lava unless there is a lava spot in the desert. Trivia *It's the only animal to make tornadoes, including one out of fire. *It's one of the only animals that has an animation without counting flying/ability animation. (Others are Komodo Dragon, Giant Scorpion Black Dragon and King Dragon). *It's also one of the few animals that has a secondary ability. (Others being almost all the birds that can fly, except Pigeon and Pelican, Land Monster and King Dragon). *It's one of the few birds that can't fly in Mope.io (Others being Ostrich and Cassowary). *If you remove the wings and tail It's basically an orange ball with a head. *It is one of the only two animals that can dive in lava (Other being Land Monster). *Prior to December 23, 2019, Pheonixes can now control their tornadoes on animals. Gallery File:Firetornado.png|A fire tornado (Phoenix's ability). Poll 1 Which legendary creature do you like the most? Phoenix Dragon Yeti! Kraken Sea Monster Land Monster Black Dragon Ice Monster Dino Monster Poll 2 Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Category:Mope.io Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Fantasy